Birthday Special OS
by rhea25
Summary: This is an OS for the Birthday Boys or Officers of CID...


_**A Birthday Special OS!**_

_This is just a stupid OS for Kavin, Sachin and Daya Sir's Birthday! Its a cool thing that 3 Officers from the same serial are celebrating their birthdays on the same day._

* * *

><p><strong>Its 11th December,<strong>

At Kavin's home,

Kavin gets up in the morning by the sound of his alarm clock. Its 6 am.

(A single guy in his early thirties waiting for his dream girl. Stays alone at his house in Mumbai living a normal life of a CID Officer. Rejected by many girls just because he is a CID Officer and his first preference is his duty. Very professional and dedicated to his duty and the country. Highly educated yet selected this field.)

He checks his phone. Its 11th December. He checks all his accounts- Facebook, Twitter, Whatsapp etc. No new messages. No phone calls nothing. He gets out of his bed with a sad face. Thinking to himself...

Kavin's POV: Ek phone call nahi kar sakta hain koi. Phone call chodo kamse kam ek message. Facebook pe toh din raat baithe hote hain par ek post nahin kar sakte...

_Scene change..._

Same day same time...

At Daya Sir's house...

Shreya comes in their room to wake Daya.

Shreya: Daya subah ho gayi uth jayiye. Bureau jana hain ya nahi.

Daya: Sone do na. Thodi der aur bas thodi der aur.

Shreya: Nahi Daya uth jayiye. Aj 11 december hain aj ek bahot jaroori meeting hain na aapki.

Daya wakes up shocked.

Daya: Aj 11 december hain? Phir good night mujhe itni jaldi mat uthana. Main aj chhuti le raha hoon tum bhi lelo.

Shreya: Nahi!Nahi aap aj chhutti nahi le sakte. Jaldi uthiye aur aj kay khaas hain ki aapne chhuti le li? Chaliye jaldi uthiye.

Daya: Par...

Shreya: No par war uthiye aur Bureau chaliye.

Saying this she leaves.

(A middle age guy, married to the love of his life Shreya, his colleague and junior. Leaving in Mumbai with her. Dedicated to his work, duty and country. Can die or give away his life for his country and his wife. Never hesitates before taking any dangerous missions.)

Daya:(to himself) Matlab use yadd nahi!

He checks his phone.

Daya: Kisika bhi phone nahi Message nahi kuchh bhi nahi. Lagta hain Abhijit bhi bhul gaya.

And he falls back on his bed.

Scene shifts...

Same day same time.

At Sachin's home...

Sachin is in the kitchen murmuring something to himself...

Sachin's POV: Aj 11 december hain aur aj bhi ye mujhe hi breakfast karne ke liye bol rahi hain. Subah se na kisine phone kiya hain na message. Upar se uthte he kitchen main bhej diya.

(A middle age guy, happily married to Purvi, his junior colleague. A perfect husband living in Mumbai with his wife. Loves his country and can die for it.)

Purvi: Aj kya bana rahe ho?

Sachin: Karele ka salad aur karela flavoured cornflakes.

Purvi: Stop joking Sachin...

At 8 am At the Bureau...

Kavin, Sachin and Daya are in the Bureau.

Kavin's POV: Wish karu ya nahi. Nahi jane do kisine mujhe subah se wish nahi kiy main kyun kahu fir...

Sachin's POV: Tum log bhi toh mujhe pehle wish kar sakte ho.

Daya's POV: Main tumhara Senior hoon pehle tum dono mujhe wish karo.

Abhijit enters and behaves as if nothing has happened.

Abhijit: Good Morning tum log aa gaye chalo ACP Sir ne meeting ke liye bulaya hain.

Daya: Chalo!

They all go for the meeting. Meanwhile, at Daya's house, Shreya, Purvi, Taarika, Pankaj, Salunkhe, Freddie, Nikhil are doing preparations for a big party.

They are messing up everything. They have time till evening as the meeting will end.

Freddie: Are Pankaj woh light ki mala dena jara.

Pankaj( in a full mischievous mood): Sir kaun si wali?

Freddie: Are woh dekh na waha par hain ek..

Pankaj: Nahin hain Sir.

Freddie: Pankaj tere samne hain dekh na jara..

Pankaj: Ye lijiye Sir aur nachiye!

Freddie: Nachiye?! Khud kuchh kam nahi kar rahe ho sirf timepass kar rahe ho. Karo kuchh kam karo.

Nikhil comes there.

Nikhil: Freddie Sir!

Freddie(irritated): Kya hain?

Nikhil: Main toh bas yehi poochne aya tha ki baloon door pe laga diya gaya hain aur kya karna hain.

Freddie: Acchha very good. Sikho Pankaj sikho kuchh Nikhil se. Nikhil tum ab baki ka kaam dekkhlo. Ye wala kaam ab Pankaj hi karega.

Pankaj: Sir aap senior hain apke hota hue main kaise kuchh kar sakta hoon.

Freddie: Pankaj main senior hoon na toh meri baat suno yeh mera order hain ki ye kaam jald se jald karo.

Freddie and Nikhil leave from there. Purvi comes there.

Purvi: Are kya khade ho Pankaj jao jaldi kuch kam karo.

Pankaj: Yes Mam...

Purvi, Shreya and Taarika have madea big chocolate cake. DCP Sir enters.

DCP Sir: Are ye sab kya ho raha hain? Tum log Daya ke ghar main kya kar rahe ho?

Salunkhe to Taarika: Aa gaya sare plans bigadne. Koi toh ise bhagao.

DCP: Salunkhe tumne kuchh kaha.?

Salunkhe: Nahi Sir main kuchh kyun kahunga.

Purvi: Woh Sir shaam ko ek party hain. Aapko bhi invite kiya hain. Aapko invitation letter nahi mila?

DCP: Invitation letter kaisa letter? Mujhe to koi letter nahi mila.

Taarika: Sir shayad abhi tak aapke ghar pohocha nahi hoga. Koi baat nahi aap aa gaye hain to ye lijiye letter. Aur Sir shaam ko time pe aa jayiye ga.

DCP: Ohh toh ye baat hain. Mujhe abhi parlour jana hoga. Sabse achha jo dikhna hain..

DCP Sir leaves.

Salunkhe: Iss umar main bhi ye parlour jate hain.

Freddie: Kya kare Sir abhi tak shaadi nahi hui na inki.

All start laughing. They once again become busy in the preparations and decorations.

ITS PARTY TIME...

The whole hectic day of duty is over and no one has wished the three officers. They are very angry. They about to leave when Daya gets a call.

Daya: Haan Purvi bolo.

Purvi: Sir Shreya ko kuchh ho gaya hain. Uski saanse dheemi ho gayi hain. Usko chaakar aa raha hain. Aap jahan bhi hain jaldi aa jaiye.

Daya: Kya!? Main...Main abhi aata hoon.

Abhijit: Kya baat hain Daya?

Daya: Shreya ko kuchh ho gaya hain.

ACP Sir: Oh my God chalo jaldi hum logbhi tumhare saath aate hain.

Daya: Chalo.

At Daya's house...

Everyone is ready to welcome them. They hear a car's noise. They close the lights and are ready when the door opens. But!  
>Oh No! Flop!<br>Its DCP Sir..

DCP Sir: Tum log mera swagat kyun kar rahe ho?

Salunkhe: Sir hume laga ki Daya aa gaya.

DCP: Ohh...

They again hear a noise. They pull DCP Sir away and are again ready.  
>This time it is Daya, Kavin and Sachin.<br>They enter the house and its dark. Daya calls out.

Daya: Shreya, kaha ho tum aur ye ghar ki lights kyun off hain.

They enter and the baloon at the door bursts upon them. The lights are on. Everyone comes ahead to wish them.

**All: Happy Birthday To You...Daya Sir, Sachin Sir and Kavin Sir.**

ACP Sir: May God Bless You Three!

DCP Sir: Happy Birthday To You. Daya tum aur himmat aur takat se darwaze todte raho. Sachin aur himmat se case solve karo aur Kavin, iss saal tumhe tumhari life partner mil jaye. Ek kaam karo ladkiyon batao hi mat ki tum ek CID Officer ho.

Daya: Thank You Sir. Par khyal rakhiye ga ki kabho aapke ghar ka darwaza na todna pade.

Sachin(irritated): Main aur himmat se kaam karunga chinta mat karo Sir!

Kavin: Sir aap se pehle main kaise shaadi kar sakta hoon? Toh pehle app karo fir main bhi kar loonga.

They all enjoy the party...

Kavin, Daya Sir and Sachin are happy to know that all remembered their birthday.

They get lots of gifts and wishes!

* * *

><p><em>WISH YOU A VERY VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! DAYA SIR! SACHIN SIR! AND KAVIN SIR!<em>  
><em>HOPE THIS YEAR BRING YOU MORE MISSIONS TO SOLVE IN CID.<em>  
><em>AND KAVIN MAY YOU FEEL LIKE COMING BACK IN CID! WE WILL MISS YOU!<em>

_MAY GOD BLESS YOU! ;-P :-) :-D_

_Thanks Disha(Rajvigirl) for reminding me. Yes ill pass this message to others._

_GUYS OUR DEAR KAVIN AND DUSHYANT ARE THERE IN BCL. AND OF COURSE A FORENSIC EXPERT DR. NYLA RAJADHYAKSHA (PRIYA WAL) IS ALSO THERE._

_BUT KAVIN N DUSHYANT ARE IN DIFFERENT TEAMS. KAVIN-MUMBAI WARRIORS AND DUSHYANT AND NYLA- DELHI DRAGONS..._

_SO ALL THE BEST FOR THEM. HE IS NOT IN CID BUT IN BCL SO LETS SEE HIM THERE. ;-P ..._


End file.
